1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic calculator, and more particularly to an electronic calculator structured not to provide the result of calculation immediately after the execution of calculation but to provide the same only after certain conditions are satisfied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional small electronic calculator, the result of a calculation is immediately indicated in its visual display by pressing an EQUAL key (=), and this convenience has stimulated the rapid penetration of such calculators into various businesses.
Such electronic calculators, however, are evidently undesirable for school children from an educational standpoint. The availability of such handy electronic calculators will lead to insufficient training for calculations with figures on paper or mental arithmetic, and eventually give rise to people who are unable to satisfactorily perform daily calculations as in shopping without such electronic calculators.